


Halloween Fun

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite





	Halloween Fun

You quickly get dressed to go to Tony’s party. “Ready Loki?” It’s been months since you two finally convinced the others to let Loki move in with you after two years of dating. But since it’s Halloween, of course you two were invited. Loki comes out grumbling, dressed in a suit.

“Must we go?” He sighs.

“Tony invited us, and we agreed to go.” You frown at him as you apply your make-up. “And you’re not wearing a costume.”

“And what are you supposed to be?” Loki raises an eyebrow.

“A witch!” You exclaim.

“You don’t look like a witch.” He frowns. “I look like more of a witch than you.”

“You don’t look like a witch!” You frown.

“Ask Thor.” Loki argues. “Let’s go.” You let it go and hold his hand.

“Please be nice tonight?” You look up at him.

“I will…” He grins down at you. “If you make it up to me.”

You chuckle and walk through the doors. “Whatever.”

Loki watches you and sighs dramatically. “I am hurt!”

“You’ll get over it.” You grin back at him and make your way into the crowd. Loki follows you with a grin.

“Maybe I’ll just get back at you.” He whispers in your ear as you pull him to dance.

“Yeah?” You grin. “How?”

Loki twirls you and in that moment he changes your outfit to a slutty outfit. “How about this?”

“Loki!” You flush in embarrassment. He chuckles as your previous outfit returns. “You ass.”

“Yes, but you love it.” He grins and pull you close.

“You keep telling yourself, dear.” You chuckle and lean against him. “I’m glad you are having a good time, though.”

“Only with you, Raven.” He kisses your temple and holds you again in a slow dance.

“Next I’ll show you some other Halloween traditions you’ll hate.” You tease.

Loki laughs. “I can’t wait, darling.”


End file.
